Nem aí
by Anna Potter
Summary: Gina cansou de ser um cachorrinho de Harry, e agora ela dá o troco! (Songfic H/G/D) Reviews, pleaseeee!!!)


N/A: Oi gente!!! Essa fic é com a música "Nem aí" da Luka, e eu só troquei de lugar dois versos, ok? Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, please!!!! B- jinhus, anna  
  
'De mãos atadas, de pés descalços  
  
Com você meu mundo andava de pernas pro ar'  
  
"Eu era sua escrava. Era como um cachorrinho obediente; por você eu faria tudo, tudo mesmo! E o pior, você, além de me dominar, dominava meus pensamentos. A garota mais inteligente do sexto ano, não conseguia mais prestar atenção nas aulas, ia mal nos exames, não comia direito, quase não dormia, nem conversava. A única coisa que queria, era ficar ao seu lado 24 horas por dia.  
  
'Sempre armada, segui seus passos  
Ateei seus braços pra você não me abandonar'  
  
Mas se tinha uma coisa que eu era, era ciumenta. Ai da garota que se aproximasse de você e te desse uma cantada! Estava sempre com a varinha em punho quando uma daquelas suas "amiguinhas" medíocres e oferecidas chegava perto de você. Te vigiava sempre que podia. Hoje em dia reconheço que praticamente te "amarrei" bem preso com minhas cordas, o que gerou muitas brigas entre nós. Mas um dia então, eu finalmente fingi aceitar que estava ficando ciumenta demais, e te deixei mais livre. Não sei se foi por causa do meu ciúmes no início, ou se desde o começo você só queria brincar comigo, mas foi o que você fez; brincou comigo. De dia, você era o meu namorado, aquela pessoa toda carinhosa, e meiga. E de noite, você e meu irmão saiam, iam escondidos para Hogsmead e lá bebiam todas e você me traia. O pior - ou melhor? - é que meu irmão, meu próprio irmão sabia! Só que isso serviu de lição em como eu não devo confiar cegamente em ninguém!  
  
'Já nem lembro seu nome,  
Seu telefone eu fiz questão de apagar  
  
Aceitei os meus erros, me reinventei e virei a página  
  
Agora eu tô em outra....'  
  
Mas não se preocupem comigo, nem você Harry, e nem você Rony, agora eu já nem lembro direito de você, de quem você era, ou é, ou tampouco o que me fez sofrer Harry Potter. Eu aceitei meus erros, e mudei. Mudei para a melhor, como você já deve ter percebido! Estou bonita, e muito mais forte que antes. Agora eu posso dizer, para mim, você é apenas mais um na multidão, Harry Potter! E como prova de tudo isso, eu to em outra agora; to namorando Draco Malfoy, e ai de quem tentar me impedir!  
  
Tô nem aí , Tô nem aí...  
  
Pode ficar com seu mundinho eu não to nem aí  
  
Tô nem aí , Tô nem aí...  
  
Não vem falar dos seus problemas que eu não vou ouvir..  
  
Eu não to nem aí para você, ou para o que você fizer. Pode ficar com essa sua vidinha pacata, ridícula, e sem um pingo de emoção. Ah, e sabe aquela amiga que você tinha, que sempre escutava seus problemas? Arranje outra, pois eu me demito!  
  
'Já te dei todas as chances de ser um bom rapaz Mas tudo ensida pelo cansaço , nosso amor foi enterrado e descansa em paz'  
  
Eu tentei, juro que tentei continuar com nosso namoro, mas cansa você ser tirada na frente de todos por causa do que o seu namoradinho ridículo, que é um panaca, e não faz nada certo! E também por você estar cheia de chofres na cabeça. Pois bem, meu querido, agora, quem está com um belo par de chifres é você. Que EU te pus, e ainda com o seu pior inimigo.  
  
É com imenso prazer que termino essa carta, e eu realmente desejo o pior pra você, assim como você fez comigo no dia em que me pediu em namoro!  
  
Atenciosamente,  
Virgínia Weasley"  
  
'Boca fechada, sem embaraços  
Tô nem aí , Tô nem aí...  
  
Pode ficar com seu mundinho eu não to nem aí'  
  
Assim que o berrador parou, todo o grande salão olhava para Harry Potter de boca aberta, inclusive o próprio estava assim. Em frente a mesa da Grifinória, estavam Gina e Draco abraçados, e olhando com nojo para Harry.  
  
"Você é patético, Potter!" - exclamou Draco com nojo.  
  
"Realmente Potter...você é comovente!" - exclamou Gina concordando com Draco, e os dois saíram do salão abraçados e gargalhando 


End file.
